


睹物思人

by jmoelyg



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, ゼノブレイド, 异度神剑决定版
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmoelyg/pseuds/jmoelyg
Summary: 剧透警告时间线大概在相连的未来结局后三个月左右塔鲁可x梅莉亚姐妹成分塔鲁可x提托姐弟成分丹邦x梅莉亚←主磕cp设定上是丹邦对梅莉亚有意思梅莉亚下意识的在意但是表面就对丹邦没意思梅莉亚手残警告第一次写话巨多警告太长了这玩意儿没法首行缩进啊一个个按太累了就这样吧南极圈苦兮兮你猜有人看吗警告（ ）
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Dunban, ダンバンメリア, ダンメリ, 丹邦x梅莉亚/丹梅
Kudos: 2





	睹物思人

一、过劳姐妹的闲谈

继位仪式过去数月，皇都重建时的喧闹声还萦绕耳边，复兴的繁忙却也早已经让人分身乏术。每天都过得忙碌而充实，连稍微停下放空的时间都没有——

本应如此。

“……唉。”梅莉亚坐在办公桌边，虽说有收拾过但是数量还是太多的资料显得桌面有些杂乱。午后的阳光和煦地穿透巨大的窗户，如透明的丝绸般温柔地铺满了整个房间。这略微梦幻，又似曾相识的光景，令梅莉亚情不自禁地叹了一口气。

“梅莉亚，脸色看起来不太好哦。”好巧不巧，塔鲁可手上拿着资料走进了房间看到了这一幕。

“啊，塔鲁可啊，没什么，就是有点累罢了。”梅莉亚顺势伸了个懒腰，舒了口气，“研究的情况如何？”

“一如既往，提托也很努力 ，喏，这是研究周报。”塔鲁可把资料递给梅莉亚之后，自顾自地拿起茶壶泡起红茶来。

提托在阿卡莫托没陷落之前曾经拜托修尔克一行帮他寻找老师，以及制作观星的望远镜。在阿卡莫托陷落之后又在以太工厂避难期间拜托修尔克一行帮忙收集特雷西亚的资料，大战结束之后，机缘巧合之下与塔鲁可以姐弟之名在巨神肩相依为命了一段时间。在梅莉亚称王之后他也自然而然的继续在塔鲁可的麾下与她一起进行着特雷西亚相关的研究。虽然一年多对于长寿的海恩塔一族如此短暂，但在这短暂的时间内男孩的脸上显露的坚毅与成长还是让梅莉亚记忆犹新。

不知道自己在经历过这番冒险后，与之前比是否有所成熟呢？

若是父皇与皇兄还在，又会怎么觉得呢？

“糖要加几颗？”“啊？哦，两颗就好。”“看你很累给你加个倍吧～🎶”“啊……”

塔鲁可似乎看出梅莉亚眼神的呆滞，于是轻轻捉弄了她一下，看到那双蓝色眼眸又恢复了往日的神采，随即露出了满意的笑容。

看到梅莉亚面露难色地接过红茶，塔鲁可继续开口说到：“不要太勉强自己，累了就告诉我们，及时休息，我可是听修尔克说卡露娜和丹邦他们反复提醒过他要注意不要让你过度疲劳了……梅莉亚，你在听吗？”

“……嗯嗯，原来如此……”梅莉亚迅速翻了翻周报，然后迅速整理好放到一边开口道：”啊啊听着呢，塔鲁可。我会注意的，毕竟身为领导者，就这么倒下可不行。倒是你，我可是经常听到其他研究员说提托让你吃饭休息呢，现在你也顶着黑眼圈啊，有好好休息吗？”

”啧，是谁说的，真是的……我有在好好吃饭和休息啦！”塔鲁可气呼呼地抱怨了几句，然后突然抬起头望着修复好的穹顶，看着远处几只特雷西亚在空中摇曳的身影，“……我会注意劳逸结合的，为了达成我们的心愿，我可不能在这里停步啊。”

“啊啊，说的是啊。我也会注意休息的，塔鲁可，谢谢你的红茶，报告辛苦了，你去休息下吧，可别又偷偷继续加班了，我会嘱咐让提托多盯着你的。”

“你这是多管闲事……唉，我就谨遵圣命去休息休息罢。”

“呼呼，这才是我的好姐姐。”

“……！别叫我姐姐！”塔鲁可脸颊红红局促地喊到，“那我就先行退下了，梅莉亚女王陛下。”

“这是来自红茶的报复，姐姐大人。”梅莉亚抿了一口红茶，眉头皱成一团，”啊，果然好甜”。

两姐妹就这么对视了一会儿，然后突然间都笑了，“我走了，莉里亚，有需要就叫我，可别太勉强自己啊。”“塔鲁可也是，今天就好好休息吧。”

目送着塔鲁可离开之后，房间回归寂静。

虽说刚才说了塔鲁可顶着两个黑眼圈，可自己明明也和她一样，为了海恩塔，为了所有幸存的生命，为了抓住未来，不断的驱使自己到达极限。

不过最近，梅莉亚也感受到了自己的异样。

在父皇与皇兄相继离开之后，讨伐同胞化身的特雷西亚，与使徒和赞扎战斗，在那种你死我活的极限状态下，失去至亲的痛苦暂时被搁置也是正常的。尔后，在第九殖民地的时候也好，重建阿卡莫托的时候也好，与伙伴们的朝夕相处，万众一心，齐力复兴，丝毫没有考虑其他事情的间隙，虽说辛苦，但也快乐充实。

然而当重建完毕，继位之后，同伴们离去，自己站在父皇和皇兄曾经站过的位置时，突然涌现的回忆，差点让自己窒息。

尽管母妃逝去已有数十载，但邀请菲奥伦去到离宫的时候她还是能察觉到那股寂寞的气息。至亲的离去导致的悲伤，被留下的人的寂寥与思念，不是能够轻易散去的。

梅莉亚靠在椅子上，默默地品尝着这过甜的红茶。这套桌椅为父皇生前所用，颜色为雅致的深灰黑色，光滑的桌面反射出柔和的光亮，桌沿用细细的银丝雕刻了海恩塔皇室模样的花纹。椅子与桌子同色，被海翼龙的真皮包裹，真皮被打磨的柔软坚韧，扶手也雕刻了与桌沿一致的花纹，虽说不算华丽，但也沉稳贵气，满溢着父皇的个性。因为其所在位置的私密性让它们逃脱了特雷西亚和雾乃兽们的蹂躏，得以幸存。在发现这些东西的时候，毫不犹豫地选择了修复并继续使用的自己，除了复兴时要物尽其用之外，也是下意识地想多抓住一些与父皇和皇兄的联系吧。

明明大战已过去一年有余，但是内心被撕裂的疼痛却似乎比以前更清晰了。梅莉亚一只手捂住胸口，一只手轻抚桌沿，想要感受一点父皇的气息。

蓦然想到，在这个阿卡莫多乃至整个巨神形成的大地上，有多少人怀抱着类似的痛苦呢？

自己选择继承王位，成为海恩塔的希望，是为了什么？

也许正如修尔克所说的一样，父皇和皇兄期望着自己的幸福，只不过梅莉亚还不是很清楚自己的幸福是什么，但是至少现在，她想守护住好不容易得来的未来的可能性，让大家都可以安心的欢笑。

那么，就带着这份思念与痛苦继续努力吧。梅莉亚把红茶喝完放到一旁，甜甜的茶水，划过喉间却带出点点苦涩，梅莉亚默默将其咽下，结束了休息，继续投入到资料的海洋里。

二、姐姐与弟弟与笨蛋妹妹

“啊，提托，今天结束的还挺早的嘛。”塔鲁可难得的睡了个午觉，起床之后无所事事地散步，不知不觉又走到了研究所门口。夕阳西下，整个世界，都被包裹在这浑厚温暖的橘色里。

“塔鲁可姐姐，你怎么又来了，今天梅莉亚陛下不是让你休息的吗。”  
“我只是来看看你们的样子罢了，有好好休息的，放心吧。”看着皱着眉头对自己说话的提托，塔鲁可微笑着，“再说，姐姐关心弟弟不是理所当然的吗。”“……！你这么一说，我就没法反驳了不是吗，姐姐你好狡猾。”提托脸股成了个包子，看起来十分可爱。  
这位最后的纯血海恩塔的少年，他的母亲变化的特雷西亚还飘荡在巨神肩的某处，虽说他总是让塔鲁可休息，可是他自己也非常拼命，姐弟俩曾经因为太过沉迷研究差点让梅莉亚的办公室变成特雷西亚研究资料的海洋。之后，梅莉亚强制姐弟俩每周进行一次报告，每周必须至少休息一天。  
可真是关怀备至啊，那个笨蛋妹妹，塔鲁可无奈的笑笑。看着眼前气嘟嘟的提托，感觉他似乎又成长了一点，在这个百废待兴的世界，一个茁壮成长的生命总是能让人感觉到希望。  
“那么，为了慰劳辛苦一天的提托，我们一起去吃点好东西吧。”“真的吗，好诶！”气鼓鼓的少年因为这句话变得雀跃起来，姐弟俩就这么说说笑笑地去往餐厅的路上，夕阳逐渐落下，两人的背影仿佛融入在这片暖光之中。

是夜，把提托送回家之后，塔鲁可走到了梅莉亚的办公室附近，果不其然，在极光飘荡，繁星点点的夜空下，她办公室的明灯分外显眼。  
这可真是不出意外呢，塔鲁可想，看来需要其它手段来让这位新晋女王从牛角尖里钻出来了。

  
三、与同伴的再会

真是很温暖的回忆。  
久违的，在梦里幼小的自己和母妃一起打理了离宫的庭院，用星落花和神秘大理花制作了花圈，还见到了赶来一起喝下午茶的父皇，父皇离开时，抱了抱自己，前来迎接父皇的皇兄，摸了摸自己的头。  
清晨的阳光洒满梅莉亚的床榻，让她恋恋不舍地睁开了那双蔚蓝的眼睛，一个美梦，让自己心情不错。  
如此之外，还有一件事让自己心情不禁雀跃起来，今天是阿卡莫托重建之后的首个列会，久违的，要与部分伙伴们见面了。  
说起这个列会，是在重建步入尾声的时候丹邦提议的。除了必要的会面之外，每季度一次各种族的长官聚在一起商讨复兴的各项事宜，决定接下来的方向，会议在阿卡莫托和原第九殖民地之间交替举办。  
不愧是丹邦这个男人啊，战场上一骑当千，作为复兴长官也颇有能力，最重要的，总是为大家着想。  
而且，这样就能时不时见到伙伴们了。再一次感受到了伙伴对自己的关爱，加上昨晚做了一个好梦，梅莉亚感觉胸口暖暖的。于是她振作起精神，收拾好自己，进行往常的工作的同时分外期待同伴们的到来。

差不多十点左右，传来了废品号到达的消息，梅莉亚与塔鲁可一起去港口迎接。  
“呀，梅莉亚，好久不见。”迎面走来的，不是预料中的丹邦，巴涅雅，梅格尔和欧达玛，反而是一头金发的那个自己曾经恋慕过的男孩。  
“诶，修尔克，你怎么来了？”梅莉亚惊讶的翅膀都炸毛了。  
“梅莉亚，好久不见，你还好吗！”梅莉亚还没从惊愕中缓过来就看到了从修尔克背后飞奔而出一把抱住自己的菲奥伦。  
“菲奥伦……”梅莉亚又惊又喜地回抱了她，然后又看到了更多熟悉的身影。  
“莱恩……卡露娜……！力奇，还有宁宁和奇诺！你们怎么都来了？”  
“哟，好久不见了梅莉亚，没偷懒吧？”“你这话怎么说的，真是的，梅莉亚，不要在意莱恩，我们都很想你啊，所以这次就都一起来了。”“好痛！也不至于拐我嘛……”莱恩还是一如既往的大大咧咧，给了莱恩一拐子的卡露娜也是一如既往，不过两人之间看起来更亲密了。  
“是的嗼，我觉得梅莉亚应该很需要毛绒绒能量了，所以这次就一起来了嗼。”“虽然我们一起冒险的时间不长，但是还是和老爸一起来了嗼。”“梅莉亚酱，我现在有没有比之前更有勇者的样子了嗼？”  
宁宁和奇诺看起来都长大了一点，力奇似乎又胖了些。  
“那倒是没有嗼。”“老爸好过分嗼！”“老爸！你看奇诺都要哭了嗼！快道歉嗼！”“知，知道了嗼……对不起奇诺，其实你比之前进步很多了嗼……老爸就是有点自尊心拉不下脸来嗼……”“嗼嗼，真的嗼？”“真的真的！所以不要再盯着我了好吗宁宁……真是和奥卡越来越像了嗼……”  
看着眼前叽叽喳喳的嗼嗼怪和久违的伙伴们健康热闹、充满活力的样子，梅莉亚感到无比欣慰，眼眶不禁渗出了点点雾气。

“你们几个，跑的也太快了吧，至少帮忙拿点东西啊。”这个声音是，丹邦。  
“啊，糟糕，梅莉亚，我们之后再聊哦。”“好啊，我也一起去帮忙吧。”菲奥伦松开梅莉亚，几个人有说有笑，一起回到废品号的甲板上。  
“这个麻烦你了，塔鲁可。”“好的，巴涅雅看起来很不错啊。”“呵呵，托你的福。”是的，塔鲁可趁大家在和梅莉亚叙旧的时候已经在甲板上帮忙了。  
“不好意思啊，塔鲁可。”“没事，应该的。”梅莉亚羞愧地跑到塔鲁可身边。“看来你心情很不错啊。”塔鲁可开口说道。  
“……！塔鲁可，难道是你……？”梅莉亚的话被塔鲁可打断，“这群伙伴真的非常可靠，不是吗？”“啊啊，是啊……塔鲁可，对不起，谢谢你。”意识到自己最近的所作所为有多让周围的人担心，梅莉亚深感愧疚，也更加感谢自己的姐姐。  
“哟，好久不见，梅莉亚女王陛下。”走过来的丹邦用调皮的语气向梅莉亚打了个招呼，同时煞有介事地单膝跪下行了个大礼，吓得梅莉亚的翅膀又翘起来，像只小兔子一样。“咳……不必拘礼，平身吧。”看到昔日的伙伴一如既往的欢快，梅莉亚也故意拿腔拿调起来。  
扶起跪地的丹邦，梅莉亚同时也与巴涅雅，欧达玛，梅格尔他们都打了招呼，随后清了清嗓子，大声对所有人说道：“各位远道而来，路途辛苦，虽说想尽情招待各位，但时间紧迫，待会议结束之后再进行招待，望各位谅解。”  
“这不是什么需要介意的事情，梅莉亚，你真的越来越有女王的样子了啊。”丹邦看着她，眼神和语气中透露出欣慰和敬佩。  
“是啊，才几个月不见，真是愈发可靠了。”“阿卡莫托有这样的领导人，巨神肩的复兴真是前途光明了啊。”  
“巴涅雅女士……欧达玛先生……”梅莉亚有些脸红地开口说：“感谢各位对我的信任，我一定不负期待。以及虽然被称作女王，但我们的立场还是和以往一样，因此，希望你们也能与我一如既往地相处。”  
“哈哈，那就恭敬不如从命了。”丹邦揉了揉梅莉亚的头，这让她今天内翅膀炸了第三次，但是想到自己也是因为见到久违的伙伴情绪高昂难以控制所致，梅莉亚也就不介意丹邦的突然袭击了，而且久违的被摸摸头，让人有点想起卡利安皇兄，这种感觉不坏。  
“那么，就由我来引导各位到会议室，其他人跟着塔鲁可去白翼宫稍事休息或者参观皇都都可以。”

“好的——”“了解～”“知道了嗼！”……

于是在叽叽喳喳欢快地谈笑中，大家兵分两路，离开了港口。

四、离宫的睡衣女子会

又到了夕阳西下的时刻，人们陆陆续续走出会议室，大多都是一副疲惫且兴奋的表情。

这次会谈除了基本汇报之外，提出了建立农产品互助和交易协会的构想，以及最重要的，商讨了针对裂缝的对策——高浓度以太发生机的建造计划大纲，总的来说，会议很成功。

巴涅雅他们想要多了解一些特雷西亚的研究资料，于是和塔鲁可去了研究室。欧达玛则带着朱朱和提托在晚餐开始之前一起去皇都找宁宁还有奇诺玩了。

机神界的人们，看来甚至比自己还要热衷于复兴的事儿啊，梅莉亚不禁想到。

“没事吧，梅莉亚，你看起来有点累啊。”会议室里还剩下的，只有梅莉亚和丹邦二人了。

“啊啊，没事，只是在想些事情。”

“不介意的话，可以说给我听听吗。”

“其实也没什么大事，就是觉得机神界的人们都很努力啊。”

“是啊，你走了之后为了跟上他们的进度，我们这边可是很是努力了一把。”

“呵呵，想想就挺累的……但是现在也跟上了啊。”

“是啊。”

梅莉亚把资料收拾整齐之后，侧过头去望着那夕阳，窗外是那永恒不变的天空，下方是逐渐熟悉的巨神肩的景色，空中游荡着同胞化成的特雷西亚们。

她的服装和发型依旧一丝不苟，但是衣服看着似乎比之前稍微宽松了点，头上的翅膀因为疲劳微微塌了一些，眼周有了明显的黑眼圈。

看得出来，新晋的女王可真是十分的拼命呢。

一份舒适的宁静，悄悄降临此刻，悠然地包裹住两人。

西沉的太阳依旧灼眼，那双让人想起艾尔特海的双眼，溢出一丝惆怅，对着夕阳，怔怔地盯了半晌，然后眼睛似乎是感觉干涩了，梅莉亚缓缓地眨了眨眼，回过头来。

“失去了故乡，却毫不气馁，一心为所有种族的复兴而奋斗……，真是……不想输给他们啊。”

“……！是啊。”丹邦回过神来，笑着说道：“不过，就算要努力也要按照我们的节奏来，用尽全力之后好好休息，比如和伙伴们一起享受一顿大餐也是很重要的。”

“所言正是。”蔚蓝的双眼明媚起来，双眼的主人轻快地走到会议室门口，停了下来，“那么事不宜迟，出发去会客厅吧，丹邦。”

“遵命，女王陛下。”丹邦笑着说着跟上了她。

愉快的晚餐结束之后，大家在梅莉亚的邀请下决定集体在离宫留宿，宁宁和奇诺一起去提托那里睡，其他人不想打扰这群战友的重聚，于是选择去白翼宫休息了。

许久未见面，三个女生都感觉聊的意犹未尽，于是商量着搞个睡衣女子会，继续谈天说地。

非常想参加女子会的力奇，被修尔克和莱恩一把掳走，大叔的哀嚎一时传遍了离宫。

在沐浴之后，大家聚集在梅莉亚寝室的门口。

菲奥伦扎了一个马尾，上身穿着粉蓝色的短泡泡袖花边a字短裙，下身是一条同色的泡泡短裤，非常乖巧可爱。

卡露娜则是扎了两条矮辫子垂在双肩上，上身穿了一件黑色的运动内衣，外面套了一件宽松的T恤并且露出了一侧肩膀，下身是一条黑色的贴身运动短裤，显得活泼又舒适。

而梅莉亚呢，“哇……第一次看到你头发放下来的样子呢。”“这身睡衣也意外的性感哦～”正如她们所说，梅莉亚披着头发，穿了一条淡紫色的丝绸吊带裙，贴身的款式勾勒出她秀美的身形，肩上披了一条米白色的丝绸披肩，披肩上隐隐透出白色的刺绣，非常低调考究，整个人看起来华贵淑女又性感。

“这，这是塔鲁可硬要我穿的啦……她说我总是捂得太紧出于转换心情的目的改变下服装风格什么的……总、总之欢迎来到我的寝室！”

为了逃避两人的灼灼的目光，梅莉亚有些粗鲁又僵硬地推开门，立刻被眼前的景象惊呆了——寝室正中撑起了四根小柱子，上面用丝巾做了装饰，寝室的大灯并没有开启，取而代之的是缠在柱子上的小灯串，灯串散发着柔和的黄光，地上早已铺上了厚厚的，柔软的毛毯，上面堆放了许多马卡龙色系的，柔软的圆形垫子和抱枕，垫子和抱枕中间放了一张小圆桌，圆桌旁有一个巨大的诺彭抱枕，看得出来是梅莉亚颇为中意的一个，桌面上面甚至准备了刚泡好的红茶和点心。屋子里还飘荡着一股若有似无的熏香，整个寝室被打造的舒适又梦幻。

“……都说了不要弄那么大阵仗了……”梅莉亚耷拉着肩膀，叹了口气。

“哇——！可是真的很棒啊梅莉亚！”菲奥伦蹦蹦跳跳地跃进了房间。“大家这么用心的准备这些，说明大家都非常喜爱梅莉亚，希望你可以开心啊”。

卡露娜顺势接过菲奥伦的话头讲了下去：“是啊，所以也担心你过于辛苦，希望你能借此和我们好好休息吧。”

“……是，这样吗。”这些话梅莉亚非常感动，但又有些懊恼，让周围的人担心到这个地步，自己作为领导者，看来还不够格啊。

不过，至少自己有可以信赖的同伴。

学会依赖同伴这件事，丹邦曾经三番五次的对自己说教过。现在，同生共死过的同伴们就在眼前，与他们一起，慢慢的，摸索着未知的未来向前进——

啊，这就是我们所争取的未来。

“……我也，希望你们喜欢这些。”梅莉亚脸颊一红，她立刻害羞地把脸别到一边，可是菲奥伦和卡露娜是不会错过这个可爱的细节的。

于是她俩一左一右架住梅莉亚，说着“今晚我们就聊个痛快吧！”“好好享受这个夜晚哟。”一起走向小圆桌，三个女孩已经准备好大聊热聊了。

“——话说，卡露娜你和莱恩发展到什么地步了？”菲奥伦问道。

兴致正浓时，恋爱的话题果然是必不可少的。

“诶，那个……”这突然袭击让卡露娜的脸猝不及防的变得通红。

“嗯……？啊！卡露娜你这件T恤！”梅莉亚一副恍然大悟的表情，“我就觉得这件衣服很大，这是莱恩的衣服吧！”

“是，是啊，他嫌我的睡衣太短怕我感冒硬要我带的……”卡露娜的声音因为羞涩越来越弱了，“哦哦……”“看来这是在热恋中啊，菲奥伦。”“说的是啊，梅莉亚。”看来两位穷追猛打的八卦女孩丝毫没有放过她的意思。

“说、说起来，菲奥伦和修尔克呢，你们打算什么时候结婚？”卡露娜拼命把话题甩给了菲奥伦。

“诶？我们吗？看修尔克那个样子，还早呢……比起来我现在更担心哥哥啦。”

“嗯？丹邦怎么了吗？”梅莉亚开口问道。

“就是怎么说，哥哥他啊，都31岁了，之前因为战斗一直没有着落也很正常，可是现在，各种族对他示好女性都很多，但是他一点有兴趣的样子都没有。我也知道他会顾忌我啦，但是我也和修尔克在一起这么久了，也三番五次跟他说了不用介意我，可他还是那样。”

“嗯……无论是从荷姆斯还是海恩塔的角度看，丹邦都是个帅气优秀的男性，会受欢迎也是很正常的，他好像也没主张自己是独身主义的人啊……难道他其实早已心有所属？”

“之前我和莱恩聊天的时候他倒是有说起过类似的话呢——丹邦桑好像有一个一直在意的女性什么的。”

“——啊说起来力奇好像一副知道的样子呢！”

“哦～可真是让人好奇呢。”“对吧——”

大家你一言我一语的，话题围绕着丹邦进行了一会儿。

“——不过，能让丹邦念念不忘的女性，想必一定十分优秀吧。”梅莉亚喝了口红茶说道。

菲奥伦左手食指抵着下巴，抬头想了想，说道：“嗯～我觉得梅莉亚就很优秀了，难道还能有比梅莉亚更好的女生吗？”

“在我眼前就有两位呀。”梅莉亚淡定的塞了一块小饼干进嘴里。

“哪、哪有，梅莉亚你太谦虚了！”菲奥伦和卡露娜脸都红了，“是啊，和领导了巨神肩复兴的你比起来，我们都很普通啦。”

“与那些无关，旅途中，你们对我的关怀，以及你们所持有的强大的心灵和坚韧的精神给了我很大的支持，没有你们，就没有现在的我。”

“梅莉亚……这点，我们也是一样的啊。”卡露娜感动的说道。

“不过总觉得这很像是哥哥会讲的话呢。”菲奥伦笑着说。

“是吗，说不定真是这样……这么说的话，还真是让人愈发好奇了，能让那个丹邦念念不忘的女性。”

“就是啊～”

“不过我更希望看到你们俩和修尔克还有莱恩幸福的样子呢。”

“话题怎么又转回我们啦——”

“就是啊，说起来，梅莉亚你最近有没有在意的人呢？”

“复兴告一段落之前应该是不会有吧—”

“诶——”

“…………”

你一言我一语，话题不断，女孩们的交谈如星辰一般繁多又闪耀。

“……”不知过去了多久，梅莉亚睁开了双眼，红茶和点心被享用的七七八八，卡露娜和菲奥伦已经躺在垫子堆里睡得香香的了。不知道是喝了太多红茶，还是久违的谈话过于开心，小睡了一会儿的梅莉亚，现在十分的清醒。

给两位小姐妹盖上小毯子后，梅莉亚静悄悄地离开了房间，久违的，想要吹吹夜风。

五、离宫夜谈

又是一个晴朗的夜晚，繁星点点，极光阵阵。虽然没有流星雨，但是还是足够让人想起那令人怀念的艾尔特海的夜空了。

皎洁的月光下，庭院里盛开的星落花和神秘大理花分别反射出紫色和白色的微光，在覆盖世界的黑色幕布下随风微微摇晃，发出沙沙的声音。

说起这些花儿，数月前第一次回到阿卡莫托的时候被皇都的破败所震惊，以为这些花儿都被蹂躏的不复存在了，但是看似柔弱的它们还是顽强的在角落里生存了下来，在一番照顾之后，可以说是很迅速地繁茂起来。

这么悠闲地赏花，真是久违了，梅莉亚暗暗的想。

微微吹拂的夜风，让只穿着睡衣出来的梅莉亚感觉有些凉，她下意识地裹紧了披肩。

静静地望着摇曳的花朵，蓦地想起了早上的梦。于是她坐到花坛边，手伸进花丛中，想编一编花环。

“……嗯？”编啊编。

“唔唔……”好像没有想象中的顺利。

“哼嗯……”

母妃去世之后再也没有编过花环的梅莉亚发现自己已经记不住编法了，但是正在兴头上的她决定死磕到底，并且想着编好之后给菲奥伦、卡露娜、塔鲁可还有宁宁都分别送一个。

说起来好像在边境村的时候跟丹邦约好过要送他星落花来着，那就顺带也给他编一个吧，梅莉亚想着，虽然距离约定过去已经很久，他已经忘记了也说不定，但是约定就是约定。

脑中浮现出丹邦带着花环的模样，有些滑稽，让梅莉亚不禁轻笑出声。

过了一会儿，发现编花环比想象中复杂的梅莉亚蹙起眉头，不知不觉披肩落到了腰间，夜风徐徐，远处走来了一个人影。

咔嚓，人影看到梅莉亚的时候愣了一下，脚步发出声响，“……！”

“……谁！深夜在此有何贵干？”发觉到声响的梅莉亚转过身来，看到想要走开的身影大声喊到。

身影顿了一下。

“……丹，丹邦？！”

“是梅莉亚吗，不好意思，我什么都没看见！”丹邦迅速地闭上眼背过身去。

察觉到自己衣着的梅莉亚瞬间整个人红到了脚跟，慌乱地裹住披肩捂住裙子，一不小心把编织中的花环碰到了地上，花环顿时四散一地。

“啊……”

“发生什么了吗，梅莉亚？”似乎是察觉到梅莉亚语气中的失望，丹邦背对着她担心地问到。

“啊，没什么，就是花环比想象中的难编……”

“花环？”

“没，没什么！不是需要你在意的事情。”梅莉亚急忙从花坛跳了下去，想把刚才四散的花朵捡起来，由于慌乱，她弄出了很大的声响。

“掉、掉到哪里去了……”被打扰的恼怒，被看到睡衣的难堪，花环编失败的难过，同时涌上的纷乱的情绪让梅莉亚忍不住的哽咽了。

“啪。”梅莉亚突然感觉身上一暖，同时丹邦也跳进了花坛。

啊，这是丹邦的披风啊……

丹邦伸出双手帮梅莉亚把披风好好的裹在她的身上，然后扶住她的双肩，盯着她的双眼，梅莉亚看到他的眼神的紧张和担忧——

“冷静下来，梅莉亚，发生什么事了？”鼻尖感受到了他的吐息，莫名觉得很安心。

左眼角突然崩溃，一行泪水就这么逃了出来。

看到丹邦手足无措的样子，梅莉亚不禁笑出了声，她伸出手擦干了眼泪。

“没什么大事，就是花环怎么都编不好，有些焦躁罢了。”

“花环？在这个深夜里？”

看着丹邦一脸的不可思议，梅莉亚收拾好情绪，淡淡地说道：“是啊，稍微有些睡不着，出来吹吹夜风，看到这些花朵有点些心血来潮罢了。”

啊，真想把花环编好啊，虽然不会有母后，父皇和皇兄在身边了。

穿着睡衣深夜在离宫庭院闲逛，编花环忽略了周围，还被这个男人看到了自己的失态……塔鲁可知道肯定会很生气吧。

……好想逃走啊……

“丹邦……也……睡不着吗。”梅莉亚低着头，没有看着他，头上的小翅膀垂的很低，双手紧紧地抓着披风，把自己裹的严严实实。

失落的让人心疼。

“啊啊……稍微有点吧。”定睛一看，梅莉亚脚边四散着星落花，不少花的花枝上有很多烦恼的痕迹。

看来是真的在编花环啊……丹邦把视线转移到梅莉亚身上正准备开口，突然发现这是第一次看到她放下头发的样子。

银色的长发柔顺的洒落在黑色的披风上，在月光下分外显眼。发从中垂下的翅膀，刘海里拼命想隐藏的眼角的泪光，紧闭的淡粉色双唇，高耸的肩膀，死死抓住披肩的双手因为过于用力以至于手指骨节都发白了。

和平时精神满满，威风凛凛的模样截然不同。

太单薄了。

内心涌出一股冲动。

就是靠着这么单薄的身板一路走来，现在站在阿卡莫托的顶端，带领着巨神肩的人们前进的吗。

拼命压制住这份冲动，丹邦把视线往地面转移。不曾想披风下面没遮住的丝绸睡裙下裸露的双腿就这么映入眼帘，膝盖因为刚才跪着收拾花有些红，披肩遮住了小腿的一部分，透过蕾丝，若隐若现。

丹邦默默地，用力地把视线集中到地上，捡起了散落在地上的星落花，又找了些长度合适的草，右手吃力地配合着，笨拙地编起花环来。

听到动静的梅莉亚默默抬起头，一看：“……！丹邦！你的右手居然已经可以动到这个地步了吗！”

丹邦手一震，花环又掉落到地上。

“啊，非常抱歉……！”

“别在意，再编就是了。”丹邦笑着说，“这对我来说也是一个很好的练习。”

说着他用左手把掉地上的花环捡起来，递到梅莉亚跟前，问道：”一起吗？”

“……！嗯！”

“……丹邦你意外的很会编花环啊。”在丹邦的指导下终于完成一个花环的梅莉亚感叹。

“因为菲奥伦小时候很喜欢，不知不觉间就变得擅长这些了。”

“真是个好哥哥啊。”

“啊啊。”

“……”

“……？嗯，有什么想说的吗？”察觉到梅莉亚盯着自己的视线的丹邦问到。

“……就是……稍微有点，羡慕她呢，想见哥哥的时候，随时都能见到。”梅莉亚把花环捏的紧紧的。

“梅莉亚……”

“你不用在意，只是深夜有些感伤罢了，把这些话忘了吧。”

梅莉亚慌张地别过头去，丹邦一把抓住了她的手让她和自己面对面。

“虽然见不到逝去的亲友，但是活着的伙伴只要想见随时都可以见到。梅莉亚，逝去至亲的悲伤，不要自己一个人承受，虽然不能让你见到他们，但是陪你一起哭一起度过悲伤我们还是能做到的，时刻记住，我们都在你身边，累了，难受的时候，你还有我们可以依靠。”

“丹邦……”连日以来积攒的压力，悲伤，加上眼前收获的巨大的温暖梅莉亚感觉自己情绪的大坝快要决堤了，但是，现在还不行，还不是时候。

她强忍住了眼泪，露出了狡黠的笑容，半开玩笑的问道：“只要我需要的时候，你就会赶过来吗？”

“那是自然。”丹邦自信地笑着，看到这个表情，就会情不自禁地相信他绝对能做到。

“呼呼。”梅莉亚轻轻一笑，努力把喷涌的情绪咽下，“那么以后就麻烦你了。”

“啊啊，交给我吧。”

“那么，”梅莉亚拿起编好的花环，唰地给丹邦戴上了，丹邦被这突然袭击吓得一激灵，“噗哈，真的和我想象的一样不适合。”

看到梅莉亚恢复到往常的笑脸，丹邦安下心来，也把自己编织的花环戴到梅莉亚头上。

“诶？”梅莉亚一脸惊讶，丹邦眼中满溢着温柔，笑着说道：“回礼，梅莉亚你倒是很适合啊。”

“是吗……”梅莉亚双手小心地扶着丹邦编织的花环，因为右手的原因还是编的歪歪扭扭，只能说勉强成型。看到她头上的翅膀恢复到了往常的高度，放松的肩膀，挺直的腰杆，就知道她已经振奋起来了。

真的是个坚强的女孩子啊。

梅莉亚的眼神转到了自己身上，也许是因为与平常不同的发型，也许是花环的衬托，也许是黑夜的魔力，使她看起来比往常娇媚许多。那双蔚蓝的双眼闪烁着光芒，那双小手珍重地扶着戴在她头上的歪歪扭扭的花环，双颊绯红的她，害羞，但是真诚而郑重地对自己道了声感谢。

“这样我也算是完成在边境村的时候对你许下的约定了吧。”少女羞涩又满足地笑了。

千万次的忍住想把她一把揽入怀里的冲动，紧握住双拳。

“啊啊，不用谢。”自己的表情若是旁人看来，对她的感情完全是一目了然了吧。幸运又遗憾的是，此时此刻这里只有两人，眼前的少女的眼光永远都不在自己身上，在收拾好对修尔克的感情之后，她的眼光总是在望着高处，着眼于未来。

所以才让自己钦佩，所以更让自己怜爱。

“不过你居然还记着这个约定啊。”

“那是自然，君子一言九鼎，生于皇家之人，不可违背约定。”

“哈哈，是吗……”丹邦仰起头遥望夜空，梅莉亚也跟着抬起头来。

“今夜夜色很美啊。”

“是啊。”

六、分别

第二天早晨，除了两个男生之外，大家多多少少都有点睡眠不足的感觉，看来大家都很想念彼此啊，梅莉亚想。

“保重啊，梅莉亚，下次来我们家住哦！”菲奥伦与梅莉亚手牵着手聊着。

“一定，约好了，菲奥伦。”

“嗯！哥哥也欢迎吧！”菲奥伦抬头对一旁的丹邦说道。

“啊啊，那是肯定的，不仅是固定会议，除此之外的时间也随时欢迎你来，梅莉亚。”

“啊，嗯，好的，谢谢你，丹邦。”

看到丹邦披风上自己抓皱的地方，想起昨天自己的失态，梅莉亚感觉无地自容。

看到这样的她，丹邦轻轻地笑了。

“保重啊。”丹邦得声音听起来温柔的不可思议，他向梅莉亚伸出了右手。

虽然伤痕累累，却十分让人安心的手。

“你也是，可千万不要倒下了。”梅莉亚伸出右手，用力地握了握丹邦的右手。

无论是这只手，还是我们，还是巨神界，都一定会恢复好的，梅莉亚坚信。

“祝你们一路平安！”互相挥手之后，废品号启动，一阵强风吹过，废品号逐渐消失在天空的彼端。

站在港口的两姐妹一起松了口气，彼此对视一下，都笑了。

异口同声的说了句““辛苦了。””

“有什么好事发生了吗，你看起来心情很不错啊，梅莉亚。”塔鲁可看起来状态也不错。

“嗯……是啊，发生了不少好事。”梅莉亚看着塔鲁可，从背后拿出了一个花环。

“这个是？”

“姐姐，谢谢你为我做的这一切，以后我一定会注意休息的，让你担心了，对不起。”梅莉亚微笑着，把花环递给了塔鲁可。

“……！”塔鲁可满脸通红，“不，不用谢，这是我作为姐姐，也作为臣子应该做的，你不用太介意！”她慌张又小心地接过花环，虽然局促，但看得出她非常开心。

“那么，继续加油吧。”

“是啊，工作还很多呢。”

两姐妹愉快地离开了港口，在路口分别，塔鲁可走向了特雷西亚研究所的方向，梅莉亚朝着办公室迈出了步伐。

后记

离开阿卡莫托之后，回到第九殖民地的大家就地解散回到各自的家里。

女生们都收到了来自梅莉亚的礼物。

菲奥伦满怀期待的回到家，打开了盒子。

“哇——”菲奥伦把花环拿出来戴到头上。

“很适合你嘛。”还没等菲奥伦开口，丹邦就凑了过来，继续说道：“也去给修尔克看看？”

“一会儿吧，哥哥，我想问个问题。”

“？问吧。”

“我听卡露娜说，你跟莱恩提过你有一个很在意的女性是不是？”

“嗯，是有这么一回事儿。”丹邦有些意外，但是还是如实回答了。

“是吗～”菲奥伦一脸知道了什么的表情笑了笑，蹦蹦跳跳地跑到家门口，打开门“我去给修尔克看看就回来。”

“啊啊，路上小心。”丹邦慈爱地看着自己的妹妹。

“哥哥，加油哦！”菲奥伦笑着说完之后关上房门跑走了。

“……不小心暴露了吗，哈哈。”丹邦自嘲的笑了笑，望向窗外的天空。

“加油吗……”左手小心翼翼地拿出藏在怀里的花环。

“有那么容易就好了……”

荷姆斯的大英雄温柔而深情地端详了花环一会儿，站起身，打算在妹妹回来之前把它藏到一个安全的地方。

又是辛苦的一天，梅莉亚暂时从资料的海洋中浮了上来，捏了捏鼻梁。叹了口气。

最近侍从找到了一支之前卡利安皇兄常用的笔，于是这也就理所当然的成为了梅莉亚的东西。

父皇的桌子上放着皇兄的笔，仿佛他们就在身边。

虽然思念还是如此煎熬，但是得到了他们的爱，甚至还找到了他们生前喜爱的用品，现在在这里能够睹物思人的自己，已经是无比幸运和幸福的了。

“啊，说起来还有这个呢。”梅莉亚一边自言自语一边用钥匙打开了桌子左上角的抽屉，抽屉里只有一个牢固的透明盒子，盒子里放着一个风干的花环。

花环编的歪歪扭扭，风干的星落花看起来依旧美丽。

梅莉亚轻轻地把盒子拿到桌上，打开了盒子，看了一阵子花环。

“好了。”梅莉亚小心地把盒子关上，放到抽屉里。

“继续加油吧。”伸了个懒腰，阿卡莫托的年轻的女王陛下，又潜入了资料和文件的海洋里。

窗外的天空依旧晴朗，远处时不时略过几只特雷西亚的身影。


End file.
